


【赫海】1%的不完美 番外（4 & 5）

by leesuki1114



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 赫海 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leesuki1114/pseuds/leesuki1114
Summary: *第一：ABO背景 先婚后爱 甜且甜非常甜*第二：李赫宰A x 李东海O*第三：还没想好……为了让ABO的先婚后爱合理一点而扯出来了一个并没有任何用的背景。





	【赫海】1%的不完美 番外（4 & 5）

**Author's Note:**

> *第一：ABO背景 先婚后爱 甜且甜非常甜
> 
> *第二：李赫宰A x 李东海O 
> 
> *第三：还没想好……
> 
> 为了让ABO的先婚后爱合理一点而扯出来了一个并没有任何用的背景。

事情是怎么发展成现在这样的？

李东海保持着靠在李赫宰手臂上被他搂着腰的动作，拿着手机的那只手还举在脸旁，笑甚至还没从眼角淡下去。

“东海？”

少年就着这个姿势在走廊拐角和穿着西装套装的父亲对视良久。

“爸……”

东海努力回想着，除了自己真的要被吓死了之外没找到答案。

今早父母还是一如往常八点半出的门，随着大门关起的声音，少年从床上利索爬起来把前一晚准备好的衣服飞快穿好。

最普通的白色衬衫和黑色长裤，先生的外套罩在外面，因为少年长得极好所以看起来又是一种宽松的时尚。

九点钟的时候敲门声准时响起，李东海打开门就看见了他心爱的先生在望着自己。

“走吧，我的小朋友。”李赫宰朝东海伸出手，穿得比平日上班穿的西装做工还要更精致几分，小少年在把手递给先生之前先捂了下心口。

“不管看几次，穿西装的先生都太好看了。”李东海从不吝啬自己对先生的夸奖，“特别的……”

他拖长的尾音在寻找一个合适的形容词。

“禁欲。”

满意的把这个词嵌到句子的最后，李东海这才让自己和李赫宰十指相扣。

“小东海认为我是禁欲系？”李赫宰牵着东海走到自己的车前，习惯性的是先探身帮他系上安全带——就和以往的每一次一样，准备抬头起身的时候他们在接吻。

“夸我帅我承认，禁欲就算了。”

男人舔了舔下唇，薄荷的清甜萦绕着挥散不去。

“你明明最清楚我对你有多渴望还用这个词形容，如果这就是你对‘禁欲’的定义，东海大概是受不住我不禁欲的时候的。”

“毕竟‘禁欲’的时候你就已经每次都会露出受不了的表情了。”

车子缓缓发动，李东海转头看着窗外的景色——已经看了十几年的街道景色在此刻看来突然变得新鲜的不得了。

小少年仔细回忆了一下与李赫宰的初次见面，穿着西装踏进休息室门口的成年男性连气质和眼神这种虚无缥缈的东西都是冷的，那个时候李东海除了夸赞对方外表的优越之外，是真心觉得他是禁欲的。

所以从什么时候变的？

是那天同意去李赫宰家里他亲吻了自己的腺体之后？还是在第二次见面蹦极之后他们就只差最后一步的亲密后？

所谓的禁欲气质在李东海眼里成了是另一种的性感，他为此着迷并且热衷于破坏这种禁欲表象。

“露出了很可爱的表情了。”

李赫宰看了一眼东海的脸，露出了同意的笑意：“我猜大概是在想我？”

少年毫不犹豫的点头，眼睛里流出了蜜糖般的甜：“在想我实在是太喜欢赫宰你了，光是想到我喜欢你这件事情，就很开心。”

如果不是要先把少年送去酒店自己还得回趟公司的话……

男人摸了摸自己的胸口，隔着布料和血肉，手掌还能感觉到下面心跳的加速——真想直接标记了这块甜过头的小薄荷。

刚好遇到的第一个路口就是红灯，李赫宰探过头凑到李东海那边亲吻了一下少年的脸颊。

偷袭似的亲吻让少年吓了一跳，回过神来看见的是Alpha一本正经直视前方的模样：“先生！！”

“昨天你亲口说的。”

李赫宰的解释云淡风轻：“要让我多亲亲抱抱你来着，你家先生正在回应你的要求啊。”说着，表情还一片无辜。

李东海捂住脸，感觉自己的先生学坏了。

这种装无辜的表情，怎么就那么像自己之前做坏事之后经常做的表情呢？

直到到了酒店李东海还是想不通到底哪里出了问题先生才会被自己给带坏了。

办理入住的前台对着两个人露出了公式化的标准笑容。

本来东海想说只是等晚上先生公司聚会结束，订一间最普通的标间就好，话还没出口李赫宰就已经跟前台说了订一间套间——大床房的那种。

腰被李赫宰搂着，腰上软肉被男人捏了一把，本来还想拒绝一下的东海立刻闭嘴。

耳尖被先生亲了一口，东海瞅见前台姐姐变得暧昧了然的笑，脸变得通红，最后还是被李赫宰半抱半拉着才好意思抬腿往电梯那儿走。

等用房卡刷开门，再到后背抵着墙被亲到喘不过气的时候，李东海发现自己和先生去酒店开房这件事永远不可能单纯。

“你该去上班了，先生。”

东海抚平李赫宰西装上被自己捏出的印子，让自己的信息素沾满了每一寸布料标志着所属。

男人突然感觉自己很想来个君王从此不早朝，怀里的小薄荷实在是太美味了，松开一瞬间都能带来满腔的遗憾。

没有标记Omega的Alpha大概都会有这样的危机感，独占欲作祟下李赫宰的又更甚。

“再让我亲会儿，小朋友。”细碎的吻落在东海眉眼之间，向下，嘴唇碰到了少年的脖颈锁骨。

李赫宰用拇指狠狠抹过Omega相对来说更加细嫩一点的皮肤：“小朋友……可以留下痕迹吗？”

他问。

Alpha需要一些痕迹来替代他对自己Omega的标记，情动时期的Alpha其实会比Omega更要患得患失一点儿。

房间里信息素变得浓烈，李东海两腿发软任由自己的先生把自己按在墙上顶着。

小少年花了一会儿才反应过来他问了什么，他知道自己应该拒绝的，在这方面他们总是小心翼翼——其实还是李赫宰的疼宠，不想因为哪个自己留下的暧昧痕迹被发现而让少年难堪。

李东海咬牙不让自己显得过分急切，十指梳着李赫宰鬓边的头发，他对他的先生说：“可以。”

抱住少年的手臂猛地收紧，比起疼痛，东海满足于自己感觉到了先生对自己的渴求。

无数次吻过的那张唇在东海的锁骨上慢慢路过，张开，用力，留下一圈齐整的牙印。

吃痛的少年发出一声低呼，湿濡的舌尖安抚性地舔了舔。

“弄疼你了么？”李赫宰问。

东海摇头，搂着他的脖子又缓了会儿才推着他肩膀退开点。

“再不走你就要迟到了，先生。”少年拖着发软的步子挪到床边上把自己埋进被子堆里，“现在我得睡会儿！”

打了个滚，少年成功把自己卷成了个糯米条，一颗毛茸茸的脑袋从顶端冒出来，一对眼睛直直盯着李赫宰：“赫宰，我还等着你回来带我去吃好吃的！”

先生听久了，少年喊自己名字的还要更甜上几分。

李赫宰点点头，走过去给了东海一个临别的额头吻。

“现在十点还没到，真等我回来的话，我家小薄荷都要饿蔫掉的。”

“想吃的话自己直接叫客房服务送上来就行，先生晚上再一起吃正餐。”

“知道啦——————”

小少年拖着声音，把脸往被子底下藏了藏。

“我等你哦。”

到此为止就是再普通不过的睡眠时间，李东海还挂在李赫宰的肩膀上了父亲对视，脑袋一下卡壳好像再也运转不能。

——啊，对。

李东海想起来了。

先生说好晚上一起吃正餐的，聚会结束的时候东海就接到了李赫宰的电话。

“我预约好了位子，难得一起出来吃，两个人的话还是在餐厅里面比较有气氛嘛。”李赫宰身上一如既往是那股清冽的薄荷味，东海上午留上去的信息素味道已经淡到几乎不可察，取而代之的是一股不容忽视的酒味。

不难闻，但是东海不太习惯。

“先生喝了很多酒吗？”东海勾着李赫宰的手臂歪头问，预约的餐厅是在顶楼，东海忍不住想早点见到李赫宰所以先搭了电梯下来找他一起上去。

李赫宰摇摇头：“只喝了些餐前酒和必要的红酒，还没有到喝醉的程度。”

他知道少年不喜欢酒味，所以克制在了最低程度的酒精摄取上——其实李赫宰自己也不是很喜欢喝酒，不过这么多年应酬多了也硬是让自己习惯了酒精的存在。

更喜欢的还是他家小薄荷这样的甜味。

就是这个时候出的问题。

——李东海默默把自己从先生的手臂里给挪出来。

手机响了。

本来还在和李赫宰谈着恋人之间爱语的东海嘟着嘴掏出口袋里的手机。

“噫！”挂在先生手臂上的小少年吓得打了个奶嗝，“爸！！”

接通前下意识看了眼时间，才晚上九点半还差了几分钟，小少年仔细回想了一下确定之前父亲说今天会很晚回家来着。

拉着李赫宰停住了脚步，小少年站得直直的去听手机里的声音。

如临大敌就差炸毛的自家小薄荷，李赫宰在一旁看着就感觉可爱，忍不住上手去揉了揉他的头发，成功获得了小薄荷的一记瞪视。

“东海啊，今天晚饭吃过了吗？”

电话那头父亲的声音温和，东海却因为自己正和先生在一起而产生了些心虚感，连回答的声音都弱气了不少。

“爸等下就回家了，要不要给你带点什么回去？”

知道电话那头的人看不见东海还是摇头，小心翼翼地回答：“不用了，我和朋友准备在外面吃了。”

‘朋友’不是很喜欢这个称呼也没出声抗议，就是把搂着少年肩膀的手又收了一分。

“又出去？”

父亲的声音突然厉了几分。

“东海，明天周六有空我们谈谈吧，你最近晚归的次数也太多了。”

“这么晚了在外面也不安全，就算有朋友陪着也是。”

“我们该好好谈谈了。”

本来也准备明天带着先生回家的李东海倒是答应的爽快，就是心里还因为自己说先生是‘朋友’这点而感到心虚。

电话挂断了也没好意思放手，偷偷拿眼角瞄着身边的李赫宰，小少年没敢现出声说话。

“朋友……嗯？”

对少年这表情完全没有抵抗力，李赫宰想像如果他家小薄荷是猫的话，估计这会儿飞机耳都要出来了。

“先生！！！”李东海赶紧扒着男人的肩膀凑上去亲了口他的嘴角，“我知道错了！！”少年又开始了拿手的可怜兮兮式撒娇。

“别怪我嘛，要怪就、就下次再罚我？”

小少年往前走几步：“先吃晚饭吧，晚饭要紧！”顶着自家先生满含调侃笑意的眼神，东海觉得脸都快烧起来了，第一件想到的事就是岔开话题。

“小东海，饭在那不会跑的，不先哄哄你家先生啊？”

“都说下次给你罚啊，先生你这就是得寸进尺了……啊！！”

距离直达顶楼的电梯还要过个拐角，东海猛地停下步子和迎面差点撞上的中年男性四目相对。

李赫宰一愣。

“李先生还没回去吗？”他认识眼前这位先生，因为就在半个小时之前他们刚从公司周年聚会上见过，这位是合作公司的经理，前几天自己刚加班和对方谈下来一份合同，今天特意邀请他来参加聚会的。

“李赫宰经理……”男人的视线从少年身上分开了一下到李赫宰脸上，又转到了李赫宰搂着东海的那条手臂上，然后转回少年脸上。“还有，东海？”

认识吗？

冥冥之间有了一点预感，在还没理清楚的时候李赫宰听见身边少年声音打着颤的叫了一声。

“爸！？”

东海想了想还是往李赫宰的方向踏了一步，恨不得把自己整个都藏到先生背后才好。

“你、嗝、你怎么在这啊——”

少年欲哭无泪，被吓到打嗝的丢脸都闭上一下子被看见的害怕。

李赫宰挺直了背，伸手把东海往后又推了推给藏严实。

天知道这就真的只是下意识的动作而已，其实在商场上总是被人夸着说是年轻有为李总经理此刻大脑一片空白。

在他家小薄荷糖一声‘爸’脱口而出的时候，李赫宰第一次隐隐感觉到了一件事……

——今天要么是自己和小东海的婚期，要不就可能是自己死期了。

提问，被岳父大人发现自己拐带他宝贝儿子出来到酒店开房该怎么办？

小薄荷受邀回答：我就知道今天有什么不对劲的地方，我出门的时候忘记喂锦鲤了！！！都是没有喂锦鲤的错！！！！

锦鲤：？？？

李·今天就要交代在这·赫宰：换个角度想，至少不用明天纠结怎么上门拜访了，早死早超生啊……啊……啊啊啊啊啊！！！！脑阔疼啊啊啊！

TBC.


End file.
